A triangle with side lengths in the ratio 3:4:5 is inscribed in a circle of radius 3.  What is the area of the triangle? Provide your answer as a decimal rounded to the nearest hundredth.
Solution: Let the sides of the triangle have lengths $3x$, $4x$, and $5x$.  The triangle is a right triangle, so its hypotenuse is a diameter of the circle.  Thus $5x=2\cdot 3=6$, so $x=6/5$.  The area of the triangle is \[
\frac{1}{2}\cdot 3x\cdot 4x =\frac{1}{2}\cdot \frac{18}{5}\cdot \frac{24}{5}
=\frac{216}{25}=\boxed{8.64}.\]